


The Hybrid

by CanineR7A7



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Because I love Whiterun, Don't kill me plz, Found Family, Inspired by DesertWolf 27's let's play, My OC is the dragonborn, Other, This doesn't follow the cannon storyline, Whiterun, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: I found out that Aakiin means "Strong Born" in dovahzul (dragon language)





	1. Awakening

When Aakiin Sraak woke up, he had no memories of who he was. From what he could tell he was in the brig of a ship, his current location was unknown, a guard walked passed his cell. 'Is that a soldier from Solitude?' The guard walked towards him and spoke in a low voice.

"Good to see you're finally awake." That voice sounded familiar, but Aakiin didn't understand why, 'since when was I friends with a soldier?'

"I know you must be confused, but you need to listen to me." Aakiin nodded his head, noticing the muzzle clamped on his jaw.

"You're on you way to the Solitude dungeons. Which is unfair if you ask me, just because you're a hybrid." Aakiin knew about the views people had on hybrids, it probably didn't help that he was an Argonian-Khajiit.

"I'm going to help you escape as soon as we get to shore, old friend. I'll tell you more when we get there." Aakiin finally remembered who that was, how he had forgotten Sven, he had no idea. When the 'guard' left to return to his post, Sraak pretended to go back to sleep.


	2. Escape

When the ship finally docked, Aakiin was dragged out and thick chains were clamped on his wrists. The two soldiers behind him shoved him to the ground, it was then the commotion started. Aakiin felt blood splatter on the back of his neck, when he looked up, the two soldiers fell to the floor choking on their own blood. When he turned around, sven ran towards him.

"Let's get these bindings off and I'll explain everything." Aakiin heard the chains clatter to the ground and felt the leather straps being pulled from his muzzle. Sven pointed to a chest near the dock's entrance.

"Grab everything from that chest." Aakiin pulled out a set of banded iron armour, a map of skyrim and two steel swords.

"I know you don't like iron armour, but it was the best I could do. Consider yourself lucky they didn't destroy your swords." Sven tore off his guard armour, revealing his civilian clothing and an iron dagger strapped to his belt.

"Okay, we're going to Riverwood first. I have family and friends there who will be more than happy to help us. The cover story is that you're a mercenary who helped me escape a group of bandits, got it." When Aakiin nodded, sven motioned him towards a small farm.

"I bought two horses from Katla's Farm, should make our travels easier." When they arrived, the woman who Aakiin assumed was Katla, directed them to a black horse with red war paint and a white horse with blue war paint.

"Choose whichever one you want." Aakiin mounted the black horse, Sven smirked at his choice.

"You chose your twin eh." Aakiin glared at Sven.

"We should name them, a strong warrior's horse needs a name." Aakiin shook his head.

"Skygge." Aakiin's voice drawled, it sounded weird when combined with the standard argonian lisp.

"I think I'll go with Bliksem."

The shouts of Imperial soldiers could be heard coming from the docks.

"We'd best get moving." With that the two set out for Riverwood, knowing that wouldn't be the last they saw from the Imperials. 


	3. Riverwood

Night had fallen by the time they arrived at Riverwood, they would have gotten there sooner if it hadn't have been for the small groups of Imperials and bandits that forced them to either fight or find another way passed them. Sven passed Aakiin half of the gold they earned.

"There should be enough there for a room at the inn and some new armour, I would offer you a place at my home but I don't have enough room. I wrote to Hod and Gerdur before I came to get you. They have enough room in their yard for the horses." Aakiin nodded at his friend's words.

"You know, you should really talk more. People are going to want to get to know the person who saved one of their own." Aakiin glanced at the floor.

"You know why I don't talk Sven. People find it hard to understand me and the argonian lisp merged with the khajiit drawl brand me as a hybrid." Sven nodded.

"Take our horses to Hod and Gerdur's, get a drink and get settled at the inn. We'll talk more in the morning." Sven and Aakiin dismounted their horses and Aakiin walked them to the yard, a man stood by the door to the house and nodded towards two poles close to the building. Aakiin tied Skygge and Bliksem's reigns to the posts, when he turned around the man held out a tankard, Aakiin took it and drank, thankfully he was fond of Nord mead.

"I wanted to thank you personally for for bringing our friend home. He told us everything, you may think he made that cover story up but it was the truth." Aakiin was surprised.

"He met you during a trip to Elsweyr, supposedly, your family kept travelling between Elsweyr and Black Marsh." The details were familiar to Aakiin, although he still couldn't remember his family.

"A group of Kahjiit surrounded him and you killed them all, he used to refer to you as a gift from Talos." The man laughed.

"Needless to say, when he heard you were coming to Skyrim, in the brig of an Imperial ship for simply being a hybrid, well let's just say he made quick work of some Solitude guards, he couldn't save your armour but he saved your swords." The man sighed with a slight smile on his face.

"You've done a lot of good for the people here without even realizing it. And those bandits and Imperial's you must've encountered on the way back, I'm sure you delt with them before Sven could even draw his dagger." Aakiin was thankful for the man's compliment.

"The name's Hod by the way, I have something for you, if you don't mind waiting a few minutes." Aakin nodded and Hod ventured back into his house. Hod returned with a bow strung to his back with some arrows and a note in his hand.

"I know you prefer swords, but a bow might be useful." He passed the ebony bow and some steel arrows to Aakiin.

"That bow has been in my family for years, so it might need some adjustments." He then passed the note to Aakiin.

"Give the bow and the note to Alvor and he'll make any adjustments needed for free and when he hears about the service you've done for us, well, he might lower his prices for you." Hod smiled and walked back to the house, carrying the empty tankard. Aakiin stood there for a few moments before heading to the inn. The sign on the door read  _ **Sleeping Giant Inn**_ ****. Aakiin walked up to the bar and rented the spare room, he changed into the clothes that lay folded on the bed and went to sleep.


	4. More Plans and Whiterun

When Aakiin woke up that morning he headed off to the Blacksmith's with the bow and note, Alvor placed the items needed on the table before turning to Aakiin.

"It'll take a few minutes to make the adjustments needed, in the meantime head into my house, there should be a chest filled with armour and weapons for you to choose from." He handed Aakiin the key to his house.

"I'll want that back." Aakiin nodded and walked towards the door to the house, there was a woman leaning against the door.

"So, you're the one who rescued sven?" Aakiin nodded.

"You've done a good service for us, I'll let Alvor know. It doesn't seem right to charge the village's hero for his supplies." Aakiin shook his head.

"I don't want to be treated differently than any other traveler." If she was curious about his voice, she didn't show it.

"Well that note will give you a discount anyway, name's Sigrid by the way." Aakiin nodded and walked through the door, when he opened the chest he pulled out a set of leather. He walked back to Alvor with his choice.

"Leather eh, could have sworn you'd go with something heavier." Alvor claimed with a smile on his face.

"I have a feeling I'll be going on a trip soon, as much as I like heavy armour, I don't want too much travel weight." Alvor nodded. He handed Aakiin the bow and a large bag.

"I've made all the adjustments the bow needed, I've also given you a large saddle bag, you can keep your iron get up in there." Aakiin nodded, he went over to the horses where he promised to meet Sven. The nord nodded when he got close.

"New armour?"

"You said it yourself, it wouldn't be wise for me to stay here for too long. So, what's the plan." Sven motioned to the horses.

"I have a few deliveries for Whiterun. You'll come with me as my 'guard'. Whiterun is a sanctuary for Hybrids so you should be safer there." Aakiin nodded.

"Is there anything you need to do, before you leave." Aakiin motioned to the items he was carrying, he was still wearing his civilian clothing so he changed into his new armour. He put his old gear into the saddle bag and attached it to Skygge.

"We'd best get moving." Aakiin nodded and the two set out, they chose to go the long way.

"What can you tell me about Whiterun." Sven laughed

"In my opinion, it's the nicest city in Skyrim, you'll like it there. There's a group called the companions, some of the greatest warriors in the land, rumor says their werewolves. There are two bars there and you can get someone to help your travels from either, a dark elf stays at one, you need to pay for her services. The other is a nord woman, beat her in a bar brawl and she'll be willing to help." Aakiin nodded.

"There's two blacksmiths in Whiterun, Adrianne will supply everyone, but Eorlund is, arguably, the best blacksmith in all of Skyrim, he will supply others, but his best stock is reserved for the Companions." Aakiin nodded.

"The Jarl will want to talk to you himself, Riverwood is part of Whiterun hold. I have told these people the story of the day you saved me countless times. The Jarl was also saved by a group of Hybrids when he was just a boy." Aakiin nodded. When they got to the outskirts of the city they noticed a giant. Aakiin raised his bow and shot the beast through it's head, two people approached them

"You've got good aim." The man claims.

"That's my first time using a bow." Aakiin responds, not knowing how to take the compliment.

"The Companions could use someone who can pick up skills that easily, name's Aela and that's Farkas." The woman added. She glanced at Aakiin before heading to the entrance to the city.

"We'll send word to the Jarl, the new hybrid is a good man." The two Companions walked away, Sven laughed.

"You have a talent for making friends don't you?" Aakiin shrugged, they left their horses at the stabbles, both of them unloaded their saddle bags and carried them towards the gates. The guards nodded at them and the two ventured inside.

"One last thing, there's a clan here called the Battle-Borns, they side with the Imperials, while there's nothing they can do about the hybrid population here, they may try to convince the Jarl to send you away if they find out you were a prisoner, they won't even need to know the reason." Aakiin nodded.

"I'll be in the Bannered Mare if you need me." Sven walked off, Aakiin stood there for a few more moments before venturing further in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out that Aakiin means "Strong Born" in dovahzul (dragon language)


	5. Jarl of Whiterun

Aakiin didn't make it passed The Drunken Huntsman before a guard approached him.

"Greetings traveler, I'm Commander Caius of the Whiterun Guard, the Jarl has requested a word with you." Aakiin nodded, not wanting to cause unnecessary trouble on his first visit. The Commander led him towards the large building that towered over the city. Sraak had heard the stories about Dragonsreach and barely managed to hide his excitement, if Sven's word was true, then he had little reason to fear the Jarl.

"Jarl Balgruuf, I've brought the outsider." The Jarl nodded, Caius motioned for Aakiin to approach him.

"I've heard about your actions outside the city. I have a few questions about your intentions in these walls." Aakiin had heard about the Jarl, the man was a firm but fair ruler. When Aakiin nodded the Jarl began his questions, Aakiin answered them as best as he could, grateful that the Jarl seemed to care more about Aakiin's intentions than his race. An hour had passed before the Jarl stood from his throne and motioned for Aakiin to follow him. They arrived at a table above the Jarl's throne room.

"As you know, my city is considered a sanctuary for Hybrids, but the Imperials are pressuring me into handing any and all Hybrids over to them. However, I have a plan." When Aakiin nodded, Balgruuf continued.

"There are four main guilds in Skyrim, the Companions, the Thieves Guild, the Dark Brotherhood and the College of Winterhold. On their own, the guilds are powerful, but can you imagine what they could accomplish if they merged their talents." Aakiin shuddered at the thought, the Jarl seemed to notice.

"Exactly, if a Hybrid was to successfully merge the guilds, then the Imperials and Stormcloaks alike would be unable to continue their unjust treatment towards your kind." Aakiin realized the Jarl's intentions.

"I am not saying you should wage your own war, form together a group that combines these talents and the Imperials and Stormcloaks will learn to leave you alone." The Jarl looked at Aakiin.

"If I may ask, my Jarl." When Balgruuf nodded, Aakiin continued.

"Firstly, where did you get this idea? Secondly, where do I start?" The Jarl dmiled slightly.

"There was once a group who called themselves the DawnTreaders. They were lead by two Hybrids, their names lost to the ages. The one was a mage and a thief, he was kin to a Dark and High elf, his skin tone was slightly lighter than a normal Dark elf, he also had yellow eyes instead of crimson. Many assumed this was a side effect of his fire magic. The other was kin to an Orc and an Argonian, he was a warrior and an Assassin, many assumed that he went mad with bloodlust and attached the horns and scales of an Argonian to himself out of madness. A rift was driven in the guild when the leaders were slain. They separated into the four guilds, the stories of their origins were altered in an attempt to rid Skrim of all traces of the DawnTreaders." When Aakiin nodded, the Jarl continued.

 "I would advise starting with the Companions, they are the easiest of the four to join, there is some armour in the chest under the table. It may be more useful than your current set." Aakiin pulled the chest from under the table he took the set of Nordic Carved armour out and changed into it. The Jarl held a key out to him.

"There is a house near the city entrance, Breezehome." Aakiin took the key and put his leather armour in his bag.

"One of my Housecarls currently uses it." The Jarl handed him a note.

"She was told that whoever moved in, would be important. That note is for her." Aakiin nodded.

"One more thing, the guards have been informed of your mission. Any assassinations or robberies in my city should be kept quiet. If you are caught, the guards will not trouble you, the note will explain everything to Lydia." Aakiin nodded, he made a mental note to inform Sven that he would be staying in the city. He left Dragonsreach and headed to Breezehome, deciding he should leave the gear he didn't need there.


	6. Lydia

Aakiin stopped at the Bannered Mare, he looked around until he spotted Sven at the bar.

"Hello old friend, is there something you need?" Sven smiled.

"I've been given a mission by the Jarl." Aakiin replied quietly, he didn't want to go into detail.

"Told you he would like you. I take it this means you won't be helping me back to Riverwood." Aakiin shook his head. Sven motioned to a woman wearing steel plate armour.

"You beat her in a bar fight and she may do a favour for you." Aakiin nodded and walked over to her, the woman glared at him.

"100 gold says I pound you to the ground." Aakiin nodded and the fight began. She was stronger than she looked, Aakiin was sure he'd have some bruises if it weren't for his armour. He eventually won, the woman handed him his earnings and spoke to him.

"Uthgerd the Unbroken." She offered him her hand. Aakiin clasped it in his own.

"Aakiin Sraak." If she was surprised by his voice, she didn't show it.

"Well, you can hold your own in a fight. If there's anything you need, let me know." Aakiin pointed at Sven.

"I'm doing some work for the Jarl, but my friend has to return to Riverwood in the morning. If you could watch his back, I would appreciate it." Uthgerd nodded.

"You don't have to stay in Riverwood and you can borrow my horse if you'd like." Uthgerd leaned forward.

"How do you know I wouldn't just steal it?" Aakiin laughed.

"You don't seem the type who'd do that. Besides I need him for my work, I'll be heading off once I finish here." Uthgerd nodded.

"You've got a deal Sraak besides, those who do work for the Jarl are honest people. I'll return here in case you need anything else." Aakiin nodded.

"My horse is the black one with red war paint, Skygge, or 'my twin' as Sven calls him." The two laugh, Aakiin says his good-byes to Sven and promises to visit at some stage, when he leaves the bar he can hear Uthgerd talking with Sven. Night had fallen when Aakiin left the bar, he walked to his new home and made sure his note was still there. When he walked through the door, the first thing he noticed was a nord woman sat at a table.

"So, you're the Jarl's new work horse." The two laughed at the comment.

"Aakiin Sraak." He introduced himself for the second time that evening.

"Lydia." She answered. Aakiin handed her the note, she read it briefly before nodding.

"I take it we start first thing in the morning?" She folded her arms.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get some sleep, if you don't mind." When she smiled Aakiin headed to his new room and changed out of his armour, 'maybe I'm not alone after all'. He went to sleep.


	7. Jorrvaskr

That morning Aakiin and Lydia walked to Jorrvaskr, they stopped outside to discuss the details of the mission.

"If Jarl Balgruuf is doing what I think he is, then you need to become the Harbinger." At Aakiin's confused glance, she continued.

"The Harbinger is the leader of the Companions, it may take a few years." Lydia sighed, Aakiin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I would rather be doing this than rotting in an Imperial cell." Aakiin noticed Lydia's expression.

"We'll talk about it when we get back to the house." When Lydia nodded the two walked inside. As soon as they walked through the door, Aela approached them.

"I thought you'd be joining." She nodded at Aakiin before looking at Lydia.

"It's been a while." Aela smiled at her.

"I've been working for the Jarl, you know that." Lydia replied.

"So, you're traveling with the newcomer now. From what I've seen he's a good man." When Aela walked away, Aakiin turned to Lydia.

"Friend of yours?" Lydia shrugged.

"Kind of." The two entered the living quarters and ran into Farkas.

"It's good to see you again." The man held out a hand, Aakiin clasped it in his own.

"Likewise." Farkas turned to Lydia.

"You make very interesting friends, Lydia." She shrugged, Farkas laughed and walked up the stairs. Aakiin and Lydia walked towards the end of the hall where two Companions were sat.

"What brings you here traveler?" The one man practically snarled.

"Vilkas, that is not how we treat potential recruits." The older man said.

"My name is Aakiin Sraak, I wish to join." The older man considered him briefly.

"Kodlak Whitemane, Harbinger of the Companions. Follow Vilkas outside, test your steel against his own." Aakiin nodded and followed Vilkas to a small training area. Vilkas drew his sword and attacked before Aakiin could draw his, Aakiin dodged the strike and pulled one of his swords from it's sheath, they traded blows for a while. Eventually, Vilkas sheathed his own blade.

"Fine, you can join us. But don't expect me to respect you, I bet you'll run home crying after the first job." Aakiin chose not to reply to him. When Vilkas re-entered the hall, Aakiin glanced at Lydia who was shaking her head.

"Bastard." She murmured, Aakiin laughed quietly to himself.


	8. Revelations

Aakiin and Lydia returned to the house that night, they sat at the table towards the back.

"You mentioned something about an Imperial prison earlier, was it true?" Aakiin met Lydia's gaze and sighed.

"Truth be told, I'm not sure. My memories are a little hazy, I remember waking up in the brig of an Imperial ship, my friend saved me before I could find out what they had in store." Lydia placed her hand on Aakiin's arm.

"We'll be working together for a while, if you want to know anything just ask me." Aakiin thought for a few moments before replying.

"What's your history with the Companions?" Lydia pulled an old dagger from her knapsack and started to trace the lines on the table.

"I haven't lived in Whiterun for long, I can't remember where I lived before. On my way here I was ambushed by a group of bandits, I wasn't that much of a fighter at the time, Luckily for me the Companions were on their way back from a job. Afterwards, they took me in and trained me. I only started working for the Jarl last month." Lydia put the dagger back in her knapsack. Aakiin went to reply but was cut off by a knock at the door, Aakiin opened it to see Uthgerd leaning against the frame.

"Your friend has been returned to Riverwood, he sent me back with his horse, something about you needing it more than him." Uthgerd shrugged. "I'll be at the Bannered Mare if you need me." Aakiin shut the door after she left.

"We'd best get some sleep, who knows what Vilkas will get you to do." Lydia practically snarled his name.


	9. Harbinger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really want to write the questline since it's the same as in game. The time-skip is two months.

When Aakiin, Vilkas, Farkas and Lydia returned from Ysgramor's Tomb, news about Kodlak Whitemane's death had spread. The guards expressed varying statements of regret to the older members and to Aakiin's surprise Commander Caius approached him.

"I'm sorry for your loss sir, the Harbinger spoke highly of you." Aakiin was oblivious to the glare Vilkas sent him.

"The Jarl wishes to speak with you when you have time." Aakiin nodded, the Commander glanced briefly at Lydia before returning to his post. The group walked back to Jorrvaskr in silence, when they finally arrived, Aela and the rest of the Companions were gathered in the training ground, Farkas walked up to her and told her of the events that took place. Aela walked towards Aakiin and motioned for him to stand before the others.

"As a member of the Circle, it is my duty to inform you of Kodlak's final request." Farkas walked forward with a set of wolf armour in his arms, while Vilkas held Wuuthrad.

"From what I have heard, you're already in possession of the shield of Ysgramor." When Aakiin nodded she continued.

"The wolf armour will mark you as one of us, and Wuuthrad will mark you as our Harbinger." Farkas and Vilkas handed the items to Aakiin and motioned to the Underforge.

"Change into the armour, there will be one last gift for you in there." Aakiin walked through the door, the stone slid shut behind him. When he turned around Aakiin noticed a strange glow in the center of the room. He changed into his new armour and strapped the axe to his back, he noticed the light had faded and a wolf was in it's place. The wolf's fur was white and it's eyes were crimson, when her returned to the training yard with the wolf behind him Aela smirked.

"What're you going to name him." Aakiin paused, he wasn't very good when it came to naming things, he glanced at the wolf and smiled.

"Kalayo." He eventually decided, Aela nodded and led the others back to the mead hall. Aakiin faced Lydia who smiled slightly at him.

"I'll take him back to the house, you go and see what Jarl Balgruuf wants this time." Aakiin walked to Dragonsreach and nodded at the guards' greetings. He approached the Jarl who seemed to be holding back a smile.

"Congratulations, Harbinger." When Aakiin nodded the Jarl continued.

"I've made an arrangement with the Companions, any issues that they need to deal with will pass through me first and will be brought to your attention whenever you are in the city." Aakiin nodded at him.

"Thank you, my Jarl." The man smiled.

"I will allow you to use tomorrow to rest and prepare yourself for the next part of your mission." Aakiin was grateful for that.

"The next stage is for you to travel to Riften. You are to become the leader of the Thieves Guild, afterwards you may rest for a day before returning here." Aakiin nodded.

"I have informed the city's Jarl of your mission, her guards shall not interfere. You should report to her as soon as you enter Riften" Aakiin was thankful for this information.

"I would advise wearing light-armour, your wolf armour looks nice but it will reveal your title too quickly. And I might advise replacing your swords with a pair of daggers." Aakiin was already planning on wearing his leather armour, but he wasn't comfortable with the idea of replacing his swords. 'It may be worth trying and I'll still have my bow.' With this idea in mind he agreed to switch his weapons.

"If you're planning on using your bow, it may be worth changing the type." One of the guards came forward with two bows and some iron arrows.

"Those who join the Thieves Guild generally have no items of worth to begin with, Iron arrows are more common than steel." Aakiin slung the sheaf over his shoulder and chose the hunting bow.

"Lydia will be going undercover as a civilian, she is unknown in Riften and it would be best to keep it that way. You should also rent a ride there, I doubt you'd be believable if you showed up with your horses." Aakiin accepted this information and began the walk back to his home, Commander Caius was waiting by the door.

"I came to wish you luck, the people of Riften aren't too keen on Hybrids." Aakiin nodded and ventured into his home, Lydia helped him store his gear and they agreed to leave the planning until the next day.


	10. A Day in Town

Aakiin and Lydia split up that morning. Lydia went to Warmaiden's for some weapons they could hide in Riften. Since most of his gear was supplied by the Jarl, Aakiin went to gather some provisions and practice with his bow. When he entered the Bannered Mare he was immediately approached by Uthgerd.

"So, you're the new Harbinger?" When Aakiin nodded she sighed.

"News travels fast around here, I wasn't sure whether it was true or just a rumor." She glanced at the floor briefly.

"What's wrong?"

"I tried to join them a few months before you showed up, I accidentally killed the one I was fighting." Her tone was a mix between guilt and anger.

"You could try again." Aakiin couldn't understand why she wasn't accepted.

"You're not just messing with me are you?" When Aakiin shook his head, she smiled.

"Me and Lydia have work to do in Riften, when I get back, I'll see what I can do." Uthgerd nodded to him and walked back to her table, Aakiin barely managed to hear her next comment.

"Lydia's a lucky woman." He didn't know what she meant by that. He shook off his thoughts and walked to the counter.

"Can I help you?" A redguard woman walked up to him.

"Yes, me and a friend have work in Riften, we need some provisions for our travels." She looked shocked when Riften was mentioned but didn't make a comment.

"Are there any allergies I should be aware of?" Aakiin shook his head. After a few minutes she returned with two small knapsacks.

"Be careful, Riften is full of thieves and drunkards who would be all too happy to pick a fight with a newcomer." Aakiin nodded. His next stop was the Drunken Huntsman, when he walked through the door he was greeted by a Bosmer.

"What can I do for you?" Aakiin placed his new bow and arrows on the counter, the man seemed to know what he wanted as he marked a nearby location on Aakiin's map.

"There's some elk in that area. Here, that note grants you a hunting permit for Whiterun hold." Aakiin pocketed the note and headed to the city entrance, when he showed the note to the guard he nodded. After half an hour Aakiin returned with an elk hooked over his shoulders, he left it at the Drunken Huntsman's door and headed to his home.

"Have you got everything you needed?" Lydia asked him when the door creaked shut.

"We." He corrected and nodded.

"I went to see the Jarl, I have our note for Laila Law-Giver." Afterwards the two finished preparing their gear and went to bed.


	11. Road to Riften

The two hired a carriage, following the Jarl's advice, Aakiin glanced briefly at his friend. They had decided to leave her armour in Whiterun, she still had her sword strapped to her belt but it would be replaced with a dagger when they arrive at the town. The clothing she wore revealed a layer of muscles on her arms, there were a few scars, but Aakiin wasn't as impressed by scars as he used to be, he ran his thumb over the three jagged scars on his snout.

"You look fine." Aakiin yelped, not expecting Lydia to say anything. She smiled at him in amusement.

"It's a habit." He admitted, Lydia seemed to be thinking for a few minutes before speaking again.

"How did you get them?" Aakiin glanced at the floor for a few moments.

"It's embarrassing." He laughed.

"A few weeks before I came to Skyrim, me and a few friends got drunk and decided to pick a fight with a group of bears. Well, you can see how that went." Lydia laughed slightly, before gesturing to a burn mark on her arm.

"Got drunk, leaned on a piece of metal that had just been taken out of the forge." Aakiin laughed.

"I think the message is, keep us both away from the mead." The two laughed, Aakiin relaxed against the side of the carriage, he enjoyed talking with Lydia and he found it funny that she seemed to pull the same stunts he did.

"I've been warned about Riften, is there anything I should keep an eye out for?" Lydia took on a worried expression and shrugged.

"I've never been in the town, sorry." Aakiin smiled and nodded.

"It'd be best to keep your head down for a while." The coachman shouted to them.

"There are cutthroats and drunkards in every corner, one wrong move and you're finished." Aakiin gulped, 'this is gonna take a while.' 


	12. Riften

When they were stopped at the gate Aakiin handed a note to one of the guards, the guard nodded and motioned to the gate.

"The Jarl is busy at the moment, I'll arrange a meeting for the morning." Aakiin nodded his thanks to the guard and smiled when she gave them a key.

"That's for Honeyside." Aakiin and Lydia walked towards the house, ignoring the commotion in the town center. The two sat at the table.

"Whatever we're going to do has to wait until tomorrow." Lydia stated, noticing the look on her friend's face.

"I know, I just hate waiting." Lydia smiled, noting another similarity they had. She frowned when a thought came to her.

"Aakiin?" He turned when Lydia spoke, this was the first time she had said his name.

"When all of this is over, what will you do?" Aakiin sighed.

"I don't know, originally my plan was to leave Skyrim as soon as I'd helped my friend, then all this started. I know people don't like hybrids, but I'm not sure if I want to leave." Lydia was surprised by his honesty, not many people she knew would admit their doubts.

"You know, it's funny." When Aakiin glanced at her, she continued.

"People here hate hybrids, yet you're the most genuine person I've ever spoken to." Aakiin would've blushed at that comment if he was able.


	13. Town

Aakiin and Lydia decided to explore the town before they approached the Jarl. Aakiin walked around wearing his leather armour, he had a scrap of cloth fixed in front of his mouth to hide his hybrid features, Lydia walked next to him with a slight slump to her shoulders, it was best if people didn’t think she was much of a fighter. Aakiin felt uncomfortable with daggers in place of his swords, the lingering stares he felt on the back of his head didn’t help. A drunkard stumbled past them, he seemed to size Aakiin up, the hybrid’s hand fell to his hilt and the nord moved along.

“I can’t wait for this to be over.” Aakiin murmured to his comrade, Lydia nodded in agreement but remained silent. Aakiin respected that, when he learned of people’s views towards his kind he’d learned to appreciate silence.

“You’re daydreaming again.” Aakiin shook his head to clear his thought pattern and nodded to Lydia, the two headed in one of the nearby ‘Black-Briar Meadery.’


End file.
